My Twin and I
by WritesForever
Summary: Kurt is the innocent twin. Xavier is the older slightly, dirtier twin. They've been leaning on each other for a while now. But Xavier is going to have to realise that Kurt can stand on his own.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there!**

**This is my first fanfic and this is an idea I've had in my head for a while now.**

**Kurt is _alot _more innocent in this fic, and Xavier is like the tougher, slightly dirtier version of Kurt.**

**_Enjoy_ !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Kurt sighed. He was watching _Aladdin _again, and Jasmine and Aladdin were singing _A Whole New World_. Kurt sighed again, why couldn't _he _have something like that? Of course the flying carpet wouldn't be a bad touch either…

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a loud knocking on his door. Thumping would be a better word.

"Kurt! Open the door!" said a familiar voice. Kurt ignored it, he was sure he had locked the door this time…

He was proved wrong when his door flew open and his twin brother, Xavier, plonked himself on Kurt's bed.

Xavier was the complete opposite of Kurt. While Kurt preferred romance, and as Xavier liked to call them 'silly love songs', Xavier was all for one night stands and 'quickies'. _'They're way less work' _was what he always said.

Xavier took one look at Kurt's laptop and grimaced. "You virgins are all the same" he said "If I were Aladdin, Jasmine would already be too sore to be even sitting on that carpet right now" he took another lick of his lollipop "and if I were straight of course"

Kurt ignored him and continued watching the movie, Aladdin and Jasmine were harmonising now…

Xavier pulled the computer towards him and closed the movie. "What! Hey!" Kurt exclaimed trying to get the laptop away from his twin brother "You have your own laptop for a reason!"

"Now _this_ is more interesting" he turned the computer back so it was facing Kurt. On the screen were two men having sex.

"Ugh Xavier" Kurt said pushing the screen away

"Oh come on Kurt" Xavier said. He put the laptop on the bed and pushed Kurt down onto the bed "Don't act like you've never even _thought_ about this kind of thing" He started grinding against him.

"Xavier get off!" Kurt exclaimed, trying to push Xavier off of him, in vain.

Xavier flipped Kurt over onto his stomach "Having the heat of another man's body pressed against you…"

Kurt covered his ears as Xavier continued to move on top of him "FINN!"

Finn appeared at the door to Kurt's room "You guys dad says…oh"

Xavier rolled of Kurt and started laughing "Finn your face!" he continued laughing as he made his way to the kitchen from Kurt's basement bedroom.

Xavier was still snorting when Kurt entered the kitchen. Finn followed him in with his eyes on the floor. This make Xavier laugh even harder.

"Alright boys" said Carole finishing up breakfast finishing up breakfast "eat up quickly or you're going to be late for school"

"Yeah, wouldn't want Kurt to be late for his eye-fucking session with Blaine" he sniggered.

"XAVIER!" Kurt all but yelled, mock-tackling his twin.

"Boys" said Burt "Xavier; language, Kurt; who's this Blaine kid I keep hearing about-"

"Bye Dad!" Kurt said as he rushed out of the house, hugging Burt and Carole on his way out.

Xavier chuckled, "Aww, he's so cute when he blushes" Xavier picked up his bag from the floor and sauntered out of the room. Xavier slid into Kurt's car just as he was about to pull away.

"You have your own car you know" Kurt huffed

"Well I don't feel like driving today" Xavier finished the last of his lollipop and threw the stick out of the window.

"Well maybe I don't feel like driving today either" Kurt shut off the ignition and leaned back in the driver's seat

"Well, Finn's already left for school so I guess we're walking today" Xavier made a move to get out of the car. Kurt sighed and turned on the ignition again.

Xavier leaned back in the passenger seat and smiled in triumph and Kurt pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson was the new kid, but you wouldn't think so with the amount of friends he had already. Hell, even some of the jocks were warming up to him. He had these golden-hazely eyes, and dark curls that were constantly trapped under the confines of gel. Kurt couldn't remember how many times he had daydreamt about running his hands through those curls, although the gel would be annoying…<p>

"Geez why don't you just jump him already" Kurt was knocked out of his reverie by Xavier. It was lunchtime and Xavier always sat next to Kurt before the New Directions arrived.

Kurt blushed "I have no idea what you're talking about" Kurt said, trying to sound like he didn't care "I was just…admiring the décor that's all"

Xavier snorted "Yeah, and then you're gonna be telling me that all those hearts with 'Blaine + Kurt Hummel-Anderson' in your diary are referring to another Kurt Hummel and _another_ Blaine Anderson"

Kurt's eyes widened "_You _have my diary! And here I was panicking thinking I left it at school or something-"

Xavier held his hand up "_Oh please_, it wasn't exactly that hard to find. I mean, under the bed?"

He stopped talking as the New Directions walked up to the table "Later Kurtie" Xavier said as he left the table.

"Xavier! This isn't over!" But he was already out of earshot.

The various members of New Directions sat around the table. Mercedes took her place next to Kurt "How come your twin always leaves every time we come to the table"

"Yeah" said Tina "You should tell him to come sit with us some time"

"Believe me" said Kurt taking out his lunch "I've tried"

"Poor thing" said Rachel "he must be so intimidated by my amazing talent-"

Everyone groaned "Can it hobbit" said Santana, with a flick of her ponytail "the _poor thing_ probably can't stand sitting next to _you_" she took a bite of her food and grimaced "but seriously though, Xavier thinks he's so badass it's hard to believe that him and Tinkerbelle over here are related, let alone _twins_"

"He's not so bad" Kurt mumbled, playing with his hands in his lap.

"Aww, leave him alone you guys" Finn said, ruffling Kurt's hair.

"Ugh, _Finn!_" Kurt attempted to get his hair back to its former glory, while the rest of the table laughed.

* * *

><p>As Kurt was heading to his last period that day he heard a voice calling him from behind. "Hey, um excuse me!"<p>

He looked left and right but there was no one else in the hall way. The voice had to be talking to him right?

He turned around and realised that this was probably not the case. Running towards him, with his schedule in his hand was Blaine Anderson.

Blaine caught up to him "Um…Kurt right?" Kurt could only nod. Blaine stuck his hand out "Blaine Anderson" Kurt shook it "I'm Kurt… I mean you know that…but to make sure…I mean I-" Kurt closed his mouth

Blaine chuckled "I was just wondering, do you know where room G25 is? I'm supposed to be having French there"

Kurt had to stop himself from gasping "I have French there next" Kurt said "Maybe we could go there" he had to top himself from blushing at the last part "together"

Blaine nodded "I'd like that"

Blaine and Kurt spent the journey to the French room, and the French lesson talking. Blaine caught up to Kurt again after class as he was heading to Glee club.

Blaine's face lit up "There's a glee club in this school?"

Kurt laughed mirthlessly "Well it's not exactly where the popular kids hang out"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand "Will you take me there?" he asked, eyes pleading

"S-sure" Kurt stuttered

And boy could Blaine _sing._ His rendition of Adam Lambert's 'If I Had You' had everybody dancing

_If I had you that would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_If I had you then money, fame, and fortune never could compete_

_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_

_Yeah, If I had you_

_You y-y-y-y-you_

_You y-y-y-y-you_

_You y-y-y-y-you_

_If I had you_

In a small part of his mind, Kurt hoped that the song was directed at him.

* * *

><p>"Oh you wouldn't <em>believe <em>it Xavier; he can sing he even had Rachel dancing!" Kurt had been gushing about Blaine to Xavier for about an hour now, if Xavier heard that name one more time…

"And I couldn't help hoping that…maybe…that song" he mumbled the last part "was directed at me"

Xavier sat up "Whoa, whoa, _whoa_. Hold on a second there. Do you even know if this guy is gay or not?"

Kurt didn't say anything.

"Kurt you've been staring at this guy for two days, you've known him for _one_ day…and…and…Do you want this to turn into another Finn incident?"

Kurt mumbled something inaudible.

Xavier was shocked. Kurt was serious about this guy, _delusional _serious. Xavier needed to do a little research of his own.

* * *

><p><strong>What could Xavier have planned...?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two yay! This is probably the quickest I'll ever have a new chapter up! (If there's any mistakes I haven't seen just tell me.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Getting info on Blaine Anderson hadn't been that hard at all. After finding out all he could from his school records (breaking in hadn't been that hard, IT was one of his best subjects after all) He enlisted the help of Jacob Ben Israel, for the more personal details.

At first the school's newspaper reporter refused to cooperate with Xavier, but Xavier had laid down the law with the little snitch.

"_Look _furball_, unless you want the rest of the school to know some of _your_ dirty secrets, I suggest you find out all you can about this Blaine kid" He leaned in close to him. "Unless you want the whole school to find out what you did last summer"_

_Jacob's eyes narrowed "You're bluffing"_

"_Am I?" Xavier took a sheet a paper out of his pocket "I'm pretty sure the rest of the school will be happy to know that the supposed 'beautiful goddess' you spent your summer with was actually a drag queen-"_

_Jacob snatched the piece of paper from Xavier's hands._

_Xavier chuckled "and you better believe there's copies" he took a step back "now where were we?"_

Xavier shook his head; honestly why was it that people always kept their diaries under beds?

Xavier opened his locker took out the file that was inside. He re-read the note that was on top:

_Here's a file that has been compiled with Anderson's personal info_

_Likes, dislikes, hobbies etc. _

_Keep up your end of the bargain_

_Jacob_

Xavier opened the file. Blaine Anderson wasn't that out of the ordinary. He was into sports, but wasn't in any sports clubs, he didn't have a girlfriend (or boyfriend). He had left his old school because his father had gotten a promotion at work. He was in Glee club.

All in all Xavier didn't have much to work with. Although it was more information than he could have gotten on his own. Maybe this Jacob kid was useful after all. Jacob didn't necessarily say he had to get rid of the copies _now.._.

As he was looking at the dislikes list the bell rang for the next period. Xavier chose to ignore it; it was one of the highlights of his day to see his math teacher get hung up every time he was late, and still get good grades.

As he stuffed the file back in his locker, Xavier heard a voice in the hall way.

"Hey wait up!"

Xavier looked around. There was no-one else in the halls at the time, so the voice had to be talking to him right? He turned around. Running up to him was no other than the infamous Blaine Anderson. _Well speak of the devil_.

Blaine caught up to him "Hey Kurt"

Kurt? Xavier raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. This guy thought he was Kurt, well then…

"Kurt, is something the matter? You seem kind of…different today"

"How so?" Xavier said. He took a lollipop form his locker and put it in his mouth. _Time to find out this guy's interests_…

He started sucking the lollipop seductively as Blaine talked to him.

"I was wondering…if you knew where P25 is…I have math there…"

_Yep this guy's definitely gay_ thought Xavier _one less thing to worry about_

Xavier leaned in closer to Blaine "Of course I know where it is" he whispered the last part "stay close". He felt Blaine shiver as he lightly tapped his ass. Xavier giggled to himself; this was going to be_ fun_.

* * *

><p>Kurt left the girls bathroom as the bell rang for lunch. It was the third time he had gotten slushied that day and it had forced him to change his clothes. As he was smoothing out his vest he bumped into Blaine. His day brightened up instantly.<p>

"Hey Blaine" he smiled

"Hey…Kurt" Blaine seemed a bit wary of him "I see you changed clothes, and …your hair?"

Kurt beamed; he _had _been using a new hairspray, so his hair would seem a little different to someone with the right eye. He looked at his new outfit.

"Well those slushie stains are _impossible_ to get out unless you have the right regime, you wanna get something to eat?"

Blaine frowned, but then he nodded. The Kurt from this morning was _way _different from the Kurt he was talking to now. It was almost as if the Kurt from this morning was trying to …seduce him? He shook his head; this whole thing was confusing him. Besides, the Kurt from now and the Kurt from yesterday were the same. He didn't want to look to deep into the situation, for all he knew it was probably nothing.

Blaine forgot about the difference between the two Kurts he had seen as he lost himself in the conversation with the Kurt he was with now.

* * *

><p>As Blaine was leaving school that day he heard someone calling to him.<p>

"Oh Blainey!" _Blainey?_ Blaine turned around and came face to face with the Kurt from that morning _Oh no. _

The Kurt from that morning caught up to him "Hey Blainey!" he cooed, it's been a while.

"Yeah" Blaine said, stepping away _but not long enough_

"Oh come on _Blainey_" Blaine cringed at his new nickname "Don't be like that" Xavier snaked his arm around Blaine's waist and pulled him closer.

"You know it's only been about 2 hours right?" Blaine tried to pull away but Xavier's grip was strong.

Xavier frowned "You know, lunchtime?" Blaine prompted

Xavier beamed again "Oh _right _lunchtime" Xavier pulled Blaine that little bit closer. "But it always feels like _forever_ when I'm away from…this ass" he moved his hand down from Blaine's waist to his ass and squeezed – hard.

Blaine yelped and pushed Xavier away. He ran out of the school gates ignoring Xavier when he tried to call him back.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kurt met Blaine at his locker. "Morning Blaine!" he said cheerily.<p>

Blaine slammed his locker closed, making Kurt jump.

"You know what Kurt? Just stay away from me!" he said angrily "I'm sick and tired of your mind games-"

"Blaine what're you talking about-"

Blaine held a hand out to stop him "I'm not just some booty call Kurt-"

"Blaine I don't understand"

"No Kurt, _I _don't understand…actually I do understand. I really thought that we could be friends but obviously you have other things on your mind"

"Blaine I-"

"No Kurt" Blaine hitched his bag over his shoulder "Just stay away from me"_ and my ass _Blaine added as an after thought.

As he watched Blaine walk away from him Kurt could already feel the tears stinging in his eyes.

Xavier appeared behind him "Who knew that Anderson was such a terrible listener" he shook his head "you know it's a good thing you got out of there before-"

Kurt whirled round "What did you do?" his eyes were shiny with unshed tears "You always ruin everything and I _hate_ you!" Kurt stormed off before Xavier had a chance to formulate a reply.

* * *

><p><strong>oooh what did Xavier do...?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, I finally managed to get Pavarotti in there some how (there was no way I was letting of of that Blackbird scene)**

**Second of all, I'm trying to make the lollipop Xavier's thing, so there's going to be a lot more of that **

**Things may seem bad now but Klaine will always prevail!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Xavier had been standing outside of Kurt's room for about ten minutes. He could hear Kurt whistling along with his yellow canary, Pavarotti. The canary had been a present from their mother the last birthday they had before she died.

Xavier sighed and knocked on Kurt's door. There was a pause in the whistling and then shuffling as if someone was trying to get up. Kurt opened the door.

"Do you need something from me?" the question wasn't asked in an outright angry manner, but Xavier could still sense the tension that was between them.

"Dad says 'Pavarotti will still be here when you get back from school' so hurry up before breakfast gets cold"

Kurt slid past him and headed up the stairs without saying another word.

Xavier grabbed Kurt's arm when he was halfway up the stairs.

"You know I'm sorry right?"

Kurt yanked his arm away from him and continued up the stairs.

"Aww, come one Kurt. How many times are you gonna make me say 'I'm sorry'"

"I really don't want to do this right now Xavier" Kurt took his seat at the kitchen table

"Come _on _Kurt, just listen to me would you?" Xavier tried to sit next to him but Kurt kept on changing seats. Eventually, he sat at the end of the kitchen island, with Finn next to him. Xavier sat down next to Finn.

"Finn. move. now."

Finn looked at Xavier incredulously "What? Why should I?"

"Because I said so-"

"Xavier I'm really not in the mood for this right now" Kurt said

"Boys" They all turned to look at him "whatever it is I'm pretty sure it can wait till after breakfast"

Xavier settled for sitting opposite Kurt instead. "Please Kurt? Forgive me?"

"Xavier" Burt warned "_After_ breakfast"

Kurt stood up "suddenly I'm not so hungry anymore" he hitched his bag over his shoulder and headed for the door. Xavier grabbed his bag and followed Kurt out the door to Kurt's navigator. As he slipped into the passenger's seat, Xavier noticed that Kurt was gripping the driver's wheel tightly, and he was inhaling and exhaling loudly. As if he was trying to stop himself from crying.

Xavier could take a hint. He hopped out of the car, and decided that today would be a good day to take his own car to school.

* * *

><p>Xavier followed Kurt all the way to his locker. "Come on Kurt" Xavier leaned against the locker next to Kurt's "Forgive me <em>please<em>". Kurt ignored Xavier as he rummaged around in his locker. Xavier huffed.

"And I thought you said we'd never let a guy come between us?"

Kurt stiffened, and then sighed again "You're right, that _is_ what I said"

Xavier smiled "so we're cool then?"

Kurt closed his locker and sighed again, almost as if in resignation.

"Yeah, I guess so"

Xavier frowned "It doesn't sound as if you mean it"

Kurt sighed again. He was doing a lot of that this morning.

"Look Xavier, if you don't realise what this is all about, then I have nothing to say to you any more"

The bell rang and Kurt left for his first period. Xavier didn't bother following him.

* * *

><p>Xavier was sitting by himself as usual at his lunchtime table. It wasn't that he didn't have friends; it was more like he just didn't choose to make any. Then the strangest thing happened.<p>

As he was sucking idly on his lollipop, he heard the sound of chairs pulling out from the opposite side of the table, and he felt two pairs of hands taking hold firmly of his shoulders.

"Alright Xavier spill" This came from the black girl,_ this must be Mercedes._

Xavier continued sucking his lollipop "I don't know what you're talking about"

The Latino girl with the ponytail yanked the lollipop out of Xavier's mouth and threw it in the nearby garbage can. _Must be Santana _Xavier thought to himself.

She continued gripping his shoulders as she knelt down in front of him.

"Look here, you little _twink_" Santana gripped his shoulders with more force "My girl over there, Brittany, been upset because her favourite unicorn has been moping all day"

Xavier looked over to the New Directions' table. There was a blond girl who was talking animatedly to Kurt, but he was staring off into space.

As Xavier followed Kurt's gaze he realised that Kurt was actually staring at Blaine who was talking to another girl.

Santana turned Xavier back to face her "and when my girl's upset, I get mad, and when I get mad, the person responsible gets a visit from old auntie Snixx."

"Look Xavier" said the small brunette girl. _Rachel._ "We just want to know if there's anything that's been going on at school or at home that could possibly be leading to Kurt's…sudden change in behaviour" She flicked her hair back. "As a fellow performer, these sort of moods could lead to a dip in performance levels, which would be an absolute disaster as we have Regionals coming up-"

"At the end of the day we're just worried about Kurt" Rachel was interrupted by the Asian girl. _Tina_. "I mean we are his friends after all"

"Xavier" Mercedes said "Kurt's my homeboy, and if there's anything we can do to help, we'll do it"

Xavier looked at each of the girls in turn. "Well if you're such good friends with him" Xavier brushed Santana's hands away "Then he should be able to tell you right?" he picked up his bag and left the table, ignoring the sound of Santana's Spanish insults.

* * *

><p>As Blaine walked into Glee club he was relieved to see that Kurt was not there. He took his seat at the front as Mr Schuester began talking.<p>

"Alright you guys, for this weeks assignment…" He looked around "has anyone seen Kurt today?"

Tina raised her hand "he's been really depressed today, I saw him go straight home after class"

Blaine frowned but then shook his head. He hated to think that Kurt might have been upset because of him but he felt that he had already learnt his lesson. "That Kurt guy is trouble…" he mumbled to himself. However he didn't realise that Santana was sitting down behind him.

"Kurt? Trouble?" Santana scoffed "Kurt's the innocent one, _Xavier's _the one to look out for…"

* * *

><p>Xavier sat on the edge of Kurt's bed while Kurt ignored him.<p>

"Come on Kurt, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry before you realise how much I mean it?"

Kurt continued lying face down on his bed.

"You missed Glee club because of this. _Glee club. _You never miss Glee club; even that time when you had chickenpox didn't stop you. You gave it to everybody"

Kurt mumbled something into his pillow

Xavier frowned "Kurt you need to take you head out of that pillow, I can barely hear you-"

"I said" Kurt said raising his head from the pillow "Christmas, when we were eight years old"

Xavier remembered. It was the Christmas after their mother died, and even though they had gotten new gifts Kurt still insisted on playing with the tea set he had gotten from their mother. Kurt had insisted that they bring out the tea set as they did every Christmas. However, Xavier wanted to play with the truck he had gotten instead. He had Kurt had started fighting and it had ended in the eventual breakage of the tea set. It was only after Burt's talk of 'he's the only brother you've got' that made Kurt forgive him. Even after that Kurt hadn't spoken to Xavier for weeks, and it was only after intense begging that Kurt even acknowledged Xavier.

"You always do this" Kurt said, hugging his pillow "You do something awful and then you expect me to forgive you just like that"

When Xavier didn't say anything, Kurt continued "I deserve a chance to be angry too you know"

Xavier continued to be silent. "Xavier?"

Xavier sighed and flopped onto the bed. "I didn't realise how much you liked this guy"

Kurt hugged the pillow closer to his chest "I really like this guy, _really _like him"

"I'm sorry for not supporting you before." Xavier said. "Are we cool _now? _Or do you still need a couple of weeks to cool off?"

"We're cool" Kurt said, smiling.

"Great" Xavier smiled back "and I'm sure that between, your ideas and my…spunk, we'll find a way to get Blaine to cool down. And if Blaine doesn't realise how great you are, then he doesn't deserve you…or that ass" Xavier smiled and playfully tapped Kurt's ass.

"Xavier!" Kurt covered his ass, but he giggled. Yeah, they were cool.

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled up in front of the Hummel-Hudson residence, the conversation he had with Santana continually playing in his head.<p>

"_That Xavier thinks he's the shit" Santana huffed "he walks around all day with that damn lollipop in his mouth thinking he's better that everyone else. I don't know how Kurt does it. Even breathing the same air as him pisses me off. I don't know how I could survive knowing that I shared the same genes as him" _

"_Same genes…?"_

"_I know it's hard to believe they're _twins _right, I mean…wait where're you going?"_

As soon as he realised his mistake Blaine had jumped in his car.

He sighed and got out of the car hoping against hope that Kurt would be able to forgive him. And that Xavier was out of the house.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Xavier were watching television when the doorbell rang.<p>

"I'll get it" said Xavier, getting up off the floor. The person at the door was the last person he expected to see.

"Umm...hey Xavier" Blaine said taking a nervous step backwards. He had hoped Xavier would be out of the house. No such luck. "Is Kurt there?"

Xavier blocked the doorway with his body. "And what if he is?"

"Xavier!" Kurt called as he walked up to the doorway "who's…" he stopped to take in Blaine "…there"

Xavier was still blocking the doorway, but Kurt was still visible behind Xavier. It was the first time Blaine had seen the twins together and he took the chance to look at them both.

Kurt's features were much softer than Xavier's, giving him a more innocent look, and while Kurt's eyes were a shade of greeny blue, Xavier's eyes were tinged with grey.

"Kurt, can I talk to you for a second?" Blaine tried to look at Kurt directly but Xavier kept getting in his way.

"Xavier" Kurt warned. Xavier stepped out of the way to let Kurt through. Xavier tried to stop him from closing the door, but Kurt shot him a warning glance and hemoved out of the way.

As soon as the door was closed Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug.

"Blaine…wha…?" Kurt was confused but he wasn't about to reject a hug from Blaine.

Blaine held him at arms length "There is nothing I could do to express to you how sorry I am at this moment. Do you want me to get on my knees? I'll get on my knees-"

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_ Blaine you don't have to get on your _knees_"

Kurt put his hand up to stop him from interrupting "Thought me and my brother were the same person? We get that a lot from people who don't really know us. If anything my brother is to blame for all this"

Blaine looked down at his feet "But I got angry at you for no reason"

Kurt shook his head "It was an honest mistake and you don't have to do anything to make it up to me"

Blaine looked at him "Does that mean you would turn me down if I took you to lunch?"

Kurt sucked in a breath. He knew it wasn't really a date but that didn't stop him from getting excited about it. "I'd like that"

As Blaine walked Kurt to his car, Kurt sent a text to Xavier.

_**To: Xavier**_

_Blaine's taking me out to lunch to apologise_

Kurt got a reply a second later.

_**To: Kurt**_

_Good luck. Make sure you tap that ass for me ;)_

_**To: Xavier**  
><em>

_XAVIER! _

* * *

><p><strong><em>I have an idea of what's going to happen in the next chapter, but nothing's set in stone yet. So next chapter probably won't be up nearly as quickly.<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally got chapter four up! Reviews are love people! _Enjoy..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

When Xavier ate breakfast that morning he chose to ignore the strange behaviour of his father, Carole and his brothers. He had head them whispering before he had entered the kitchen, and after giving up trying to figure out what they were saying he had walked into the kitchen. After hearing his footsteps everyone else had gone silent.

They remained in silence while they were eating their breakfast, and Xavier was finally about to give in and ask what was going on, when Burt began to speak.

"So you guys, got anything going on after school today?" _Oh no, not this again. _

"I have football practice" said Finn

"And I've got Glee club today" added Kurt

Burt turned to Xavier "What about you bud? Got anything going on today?"

Xavier sighed "No, dad. I'm coming straight home and then I'm going to lock myself in my room and spend the rest of the afternoon on my laptop until it's time for dinner" he paused "like every night"

It wasn't the first time they had had this conversation. Xavier didn't have anyone he could call a 'friend' and he was fine with that. He knew his dad was worried about him but that didn't mean that the conversation didn't get annoying every time it was brought up.

"If that's all" Xavier said, finishing up his breakfast "I'll be heading out now". He expected Kurt to follow him, as Kurt was finished eating as well, but found Burt whispering something in his ear. "Kurt?"

Kurt jumped "I'm coming" He glanced quickly at Burt and passed Xavier to the door.

When Xavier and Kurt got to school, Xavier was so busy texting that he didn't notice that Kurt had stopped in front of Miss Pillsbury's office until Xavier bumped into him from behind.

"Kurt?" he asked "Why did you stop outside Miss Pillsbury's office?"

Kurt didn't turn around "We're all worried about you"

Xavier groaned "How many times do I have to tell you that I am _not_ doing this again. I am _fine_, and until I tell you I feel like slitting my wrists that will always be the case!" He turned to leave, but Kurt grabbed his arm.

"Come on Xavier" Kurt pleaded "just _try_"

"Try and do what?" Xavier asked, exasperated "Is it my fault that I'm not interested in any of the clubs available? Unless there's a 'kick back and relax' club than just leave me _be_"

Kurt frowned for a moment, but then his face lit up "How about joining New Directions?"

Xavier snorted "Are you _serious?_ Half the people there hate me and the other half don't even _know_ me and probably think I'm a jackass anyway"

Kurt's face fell. "At least look at the pamphlets…" he mumbled

Xavier sighed; he could never win against that look. "Lead the way"

Kurt beamed as he pulled Xavier into Miss Pillsbury's office. They didn't have that long until first period and Xavier definitely wasn't spending his lunch break with the student adviser.

Miss Pillsbury laid out the pamphlets for the various clubs of McKinley high. Chess Club, Cheerios, AV club, every single sport under the sun; you name it and it was there. When Xavier saw the pamphlet for the Alien Communication Legion he knew he had had enough.

He checked his timetable while Miss Pillsbury and Kurt looked over the other pamphlets themselves (Celibacy Club, _really?_), when the worst thing happened; he realised he had first period _free_. He had to pick something fast or he was going to spend the next hour talking pamphlets with Miss Pillsbury.

He literally closed his eyes and picked one of the pamphlets off of the table "How about this one?"

Miss Pillsbury and Kurt looked at each other before glancing at Xavier.

"Are you sure Xavier?" Miss Pillsbury asked "I know there's a lot of pressure-"

"Trust me, I've always had an interest in it" Xavier said to Miss Pillsbury without looking at the pamphlet.

"Well if you're sure…"

"Finn will be thrilled!" Kurt clapped, excitedly

_Finn_ Xavier though to himself _what the hell does Finn have to do with all of this?_

But then the bell rang and Xavier left Miss Pillsbury's office, taking the pamphlet in question with him. He didn't even glance at the pamphlet.

* * *

><p>Xavier really regretted not looking at that pamphlet earlier. When the room number had left him outside the football team's changing rooms he realised why Kurt had chosen those words, <em>'Finn will be thrilled!'<em>

His first instinct was to turn and walk away then and there, but he couldn't get Kurt's words out of his head '_just try'._

He sighed and pushed the door open. Every pair of eyes in the room were on him.

And then the laughter began.

The football players knew that someone was coming to try out for the squad, but the idea of it being one of the Hummel twins sent them into hysterics.

"Looks like the fairy's lost you guys!" laughed Azimo

Finn poked his head round the corner "Hey you guys what's so funny…oh" he quickly went into over protective brother mode. He headed over to the door and put his arm around the now silent Xavier.

"Leave him alone you guys, he has a right to be on the team just as much as anybody else has"

Xavier mumbled something. Finn leaned in closer "What was that Xavier?"

"I said who want to be a stupid footballer anyway?" Xavier freed himself from Finn's grasp and attempted to leave the room, but Finn held onto his wrists.

It was then that Coach Bieste appeared, making everyone go into silence.

"Finn's right, and may I remind you that not everyone on this team started out in top form" she said looking pointedly at Azimo. "Now let's see what you can do"

Xavier was bad at football, period. He couldn't kick, he couldn't catch, and he wasn't even going to _attempt_ tackling. There was no way he was going to deal with the jocks' sweaty towels, and it was up to the jock's to bring their own water. So that meant there was only one job Xavier could try.

"_Mascot!_" Xavier exclaimed "Why should I have to pick up the slack because someone's too clumsy to figure out a few steps!" The previous mascot had broken his leg while attempting a flip at a football game.

"Aww, come on Xavier" Kurt said, finishing making adjustment to Xavier's costume "I think it's cute" he put the costume down "I can help you with your dance moves"

At first Xavier resisted with everything he had. But after he saw how hard Kurt was working to try and teach him the choreography , he relented and practiced Kurt's routine until game day.

"You know, Blaine was the mascot at his old school" Kurt smiled, helping Xavier with his costume.

Xavier rolled his eyes "Geez, why don't you just kiss him already?"

Kurt blushed and mumbled something inaudible. He recovered, and smiled at Xavier. "I'll see you in the stands" He hugged his brother and left.

Xavier groaned "I hope not" He put the head of his costume on and decided to wander around for a little while. He wasn't on until half time so that gave him 24 minutes of free time.

As he left the changing rooms, a strong pair of hands grabbed him. He couldn't see anything clearly through the eyes of his costume, so he couldn't identify his kidnappers as knapsack was thrown over his head.

* * *

><p><strong>What will become of Xavier?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

****  
><strong>Alright! New chapter!<strong>

**I recommend you watch the musical Wicked if you haven't already, it's officially my favourite musical of all time. (And I have seen a grand total of TWO)**

**Or at least listen to the song. It's one of my favourites.**

**I also apologise if there are any errors in this chapter. I'm a bit on the tired side today.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Xavier felt himself being thrown over someone's shoulder and getting nauseous as the person started running. He thought that he was going to be thrown into the back of a van but was actually placed there.

_Well at least there'll be no bruises_ Xavier thought to himself as he felt the van start up. They drove, for what Xavier assumed was a couple of miles, before they came to a stop. They knapsack was yanked off his head.

_Oh great _Xavier though to himself. When the knapsack had been ripped off his head he had come face to face with some jocks from East McKinley High, the opposing team _Cliché much?_

After a couple of moments of silence, Xavier spoke up.

"Let me guess, you saw I was the mascot, so to keep the other team's morale down you kidnapped me"

"Pretty much" said one of the jocks "but you forgot one important detail"

"And what might that be?"

"EAST MICKINLEY HIGH RULES!" the other jocks cheered, and whooped in agreement, shaking the van in the process.

Xavier sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at West McKinley High, the football game was about too begin; the cheerleaders were already starting their routine and the footballers were already entering the field to the sound of the crowds cheers. Xavier had managed to weasel his was out of appearing during the quarters. Fortunately, nobody had noticed.<p>

Kurt didn't really care for football, but his brother's were participating to the night's game, and when he had heard that Blaine was a fan of football, he couldn't turn down the chance to take him to his first McKinley High football game.

"Gosh, I'm so excited!" Blaine said, excitedly "I just love a good football game. The tension, the atmosphere, it's all just so _thrilling_ you know?"

"Hmm" Kurt replied. He could spend all day staring at those lips.

_My hands are freezing_ he thought to himself _I should really get my gloves out_.

Next thing he knew Blaine was grabbing his hands and rubbing them together. It took everything he had not to squeal.

"Geez Kurt your hands are ice cold. Don't you have a pair of gloves?"

_Not anymore _Kurt thought to himself, but he only shook his head in reply. So what if his hands had to be chopped up because of pneumonia? Maybe he would be able to play the whole sympathy card. God knew that nothing else was working…

* * *

><p>Xavier was getting tired of this. He was in a stuffy van with 8 jocks, who wouldn't shut up. If he heard another chorus of the East McKinley High cheer he was going to be sick. He looked at his watch. It had been<p>

five minutes since the last time he had checked it, and he had no idea where he was. All the windows were covered and two of the jocks were blocking the windshield.

The first thought that came to Xavier's head was to escape, but then he thought about it. This way he wouldn't have to do that embarrassing dance and it wouldn't be his fault. It was perfect!

But his brother's plea ran through his mind '_just try'_. He sighed. Even if he did miss half time, no-one would believe that he was kidnapped by East McKinley High.

He sighed and decided it was time to get out of here. "Um…you guys…"

Kurt had been jittery since the start of the game. Every time he tried to concentrate, he always found himself thinking about the hands on his, trying to keep them warm. When it was close to half time he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Um…I'm gonna get us some more popcorn". Blaine was so engrossed in the game that he didn't even notice that Kurt was going in the opposite direction of the sellers.

The changing rooms were a bundle of costumes and rehearsing routines. He tried to see inside the changing rooms, but there were too many people so he decided to wait until everyone filed out. No Xavier. He looked into the changing rooms but there was no-one else there.

So where was Xavier?

* * *

><p>Xavier shifted the van into first gear and powered down the road. After tricking the jocks into giving him the car keys (Was anyone really that stupid?) he had swiftly abandoned the jocks by the side of the road. He checked his watch again. He had 5 minutes until half-time and it was about a ten minute drive. All he had to do was break a few more traffic laws…<p>

* * *

><p>After a while Kurt had given up on trying to find Xavier in the changing rooms and headed back to his seat. As he sat down a voice boomed out from the speakers <em>"And now for the McKinley High half time show!"<em> The crowd roared as Kurt bit his bottom lip in worry. The band came out first, followed by the first float, then the next, the cheerleaders started joining in. Kurt shut his eyes, he couldn't watch, Xavier was supposed to be next. "_And now it's time for the McKinley High mascot!_" everybody started cheering, and Kurt looked between the spaces between his fingers.

There, dancing proud in his mascot uniform was Xavier!

Shake, shake, rev up the crowd shake, shake Mexican wave! Xavier was doing it! Xavier finished with a flourish and rushed back in the directipn of the changing rooms. McKinley High won and as people filed out Kurt couldn't help be but think it was all thanks to Xavier. Kurt stood up "I'm gonna go congratulate Xavier in person" He skipped happily to the changing rooms.

Kurt waited for Xavier inside the changing rooms, but then he heard voices he didn't recognise; gruff voices that were starting to freak him out because they were getting closer.

"Where'd that little pixie go?" And Kurt didn't know why but he knew those voices were trouble.

* * *

><p>Xavier hauled his bag over his shoulder as he climbed the stairs to where Blaine and Kurt were sitting, but Kurt was no where to be found.<p>

"Where'd Kurt go?" Xavier asked

Blaine frowned "That's strange; he said he was going to meet you at the changing rooms to congratulate you in person"

Xavier snorted "I was going to the changing rooms, but after I realised that other people would realise it was me in the costume, I got changed in the bathroom. The entire football squad was more that enough"

"Then I don't know where he could be…"

Xavier hitched his bag over his shoulder "Come on, he probably went to congratulate Finn when he couldn't find me"

As they got closer to the changing rooms they heard the sounds of things being moved around and calls of "Come out, come out wherever you are!" Xavier yanked Blaine back behind the wall.

"Who are those guys?" Blaine whispered

"They're the reason I was late for the game today" Xavier peered passed the wall

"But they think they've found you, but if you're here then that means…"

Xavier gasped "Kurt!"

* * *

><p>Kurt was shaking trying to control his sobbing. He had dashed into the nearest locker and closed it as far as it would go. He had been listening to the shuffling of benches and calls for a while; but the intruders had only started looking through the lockers now. He held his breath as the sound of lockers being broken into got closer and closer.<p>

Three…Two…One…

Then Kurt heard the sound of Finn's voice, followed by Sam, Mike and Artie. Soon after, other footballers were filing in and a shouting match had started between the two teams. If coach Bieste hadn't interrupted it would have turned into an all out brawl.

* * *

><p>When everybody had left, Xavier and Blaine started searching the lockers, with Xavier getting more desperate after each one.<p>

"Kurt…Kurt…Kurt answer me RIGHT NOW!"

"Xavier calm down; I'm sure if the footballers had found him…" then Blaine stopped. "Did you hear that?"

Xavier paused in his search and listened. If he hadn't calmed down he wouldn't have heard the faint whimper of "…Xavier?"

Xavier started following the sound "Kurt?"

It was a little louder this time "Xavier?" Then one of the lockers opened and Kurt head popped out.

"Kurt-" but then Kurt had slammed into Xavier and he was sobbing into his shirt. "I-it was s-s-so scary" he started sobbing harder.

Xavier hugged his twin until he calmed down. "Come on; let's go find Finn before he gets all 'over-protective brother' mode of us"

As they headed out, Kurt felt a hand gripping tightly to his own.

"Blaine?" he squeaked, but Blaine didn't respond and Kurt wasn't complaining. So he let Blaine hold onto his hand until he got to his Navigator. He pointed towards Blaine's car "Are you gonna…?"

Blaine's head snapped up and he immediately let go of Kurt's hand. He mumbled something akin to "See you at school tomorrow" and then he was gone.

Kurt sighed as he hopped into the driver's seat of the car and sighed.

Xavier looked at him, shook his head, and smiled.

"What?" Kurt asked, puzzled

"Oh nothing; I just think that boy's head is a little bit more out of his ass."

* * *

><p>The New Directions were discussing the events of last night when Kurt skipped in "Come <em>on<em>, and you call me silly"

"Kurt is something wrong?" Mr Schuester asked

"I'm coming. Come on, everything's going to be fine, I promise" Kurt pulled on an arm and Xavier came into view.

There was a groan from one half of the club, and the other went into a frenzy of intense whispering.

Mr Schuester clapped to get their attention "Hey, hey you guys that's enough"

"Mr Schu I know we're all about acceptance and all that but we gotta draw a line _somewhere_"

Xavier growled at her "What I do with my time is my business, and if you've got a problem with me you better just tell me right now" he hissed

Santana started climbing down the steps towards him "Things are about to get real _ugly_"

Xavier yanked his arm out of Kurt's grasp "Oh it's too late for _that_"

Mr Schuester and Kurt spoke at the same time.

"Santana!"

"Xavier!"

They both stopped. Kurt looked around for two spare seats and saw some next to Blaine. He dragged Xavier to the bottom of the steps; Kurt took the seat next to Blaine and he plonked Xavier next to him; while Finn had managed to get Santana seated again.

"Here in Glee club we don't judge people based on previous ideas" he looked pointedly at a few members of the club "In Glee club we are all equal"

"Mr Schuster's right" Rachel said, getting up "It is our job as the Glee club to harness any new talent we can, no matter how…unlikely that may be: Xavier?" Rachel said gesturing towards the front of the room. Xavier got up, and Rachel took her seat.

"I will be singing 'No Good Deed' from the musical 'Wicked'"

Rachel spoke up "Before you begin I would just like to say that Wicked is one of the greatest musicals of all time, so I ask you to do that song justice" Xavier just looked at her "You can begin now" she finished.

Xavier rolled his eyes as the music started up "FIYERO!"

_Eleka nahmen nahmen_  
><em>Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen<em>  
><em>Eleka nahmen nahmen<em>  
><em>Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen<em>

_Let his flesh not be torn_  
><em>Let his blood leave no stain<em>  
><em>When they beat him<em>  
><em>Let him feel no pain<em>  
><em>Let his bones never break<em>  
><em>And however they try<em>  
><em>To destroy him<em>  
><em>Let him never die:<em>  
><em>Let him never die:<em>

The whole Glee club was rapped with attention as Xavier sang.

"I didn't know your brother sang" Blaine whispered to Kurt.

Kurt just smiled, he was just glad that Blaine had recovered from whatever was bothering him yesterday.

_No good deed_

_Will I do again!_

Xavier bowed to the stunned faces of the Glee club and took his seat.

Mr Schuster clapped "Looks like we've got ourselves a new member of New Directions!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure when I'll be able to get the next chapter up, real life gets in the way sometimes :**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kurt pulled his shirt down and winced. He headed to his full body mirror and took a look at his injuries, and winced again. There going down his left hand side were a trail of purplish bruises. He winced again.

It wasn't like getting pushed into lockers wasn't part of his regular agenda (Xavier stuck with him whenever he could) but it seemed that nowadays it had gotten even worse.

There was one jock in particular; _Karofsky,_ who seemed to be the ringleader of it all. He even went as far as to bully Kurt even when his own friends _weren't _around. It was definitely more than just 'mob mentality'.

Kurt sighed and pulled down his shirt. He put the rest of his clothes on while attempting to wince as quietly as possible.

The whole thing put Kurt on edge and he couldn't help but be more on guard during school. He may not have been the best as hiding his emotions, but he could put on a decent poker face when he needed to.

But as usual, Xavier was always the first to read Kurt, sometimes even before Kurt _himself _knew what was going on.

Xavier cornered him at his locker after school.

"Alright Kurt, spill"

Kurt avoided his gaze "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Come on Kurt. You've got that glazed look in your eye" he leaned in closer "and not the Blaine kind"

Kurt blushed briefly, but then he closed himself off again "Everything's fine, really"

Xavier forced Kurt to look at him "That wasn't a question. Spill. Now"

Kurt pulled Xavier's hands way from his face and headed towards the choir room. "I don't know. I guess I'm just a bit under the weather today"

Xavier blocked his way and looked him in the eye; when Kurt didn't say any more, Xavier moved out of the way, and started following him to Glee club. "I'll leave it alone for now, but you know me, if I get even a _whiff_ that there's something else going on…"

"Everything's _fine_" Kurt said, cutting him off. He felt a little twinge of pain in his chest every time he had to lie to Xavier.

It wasn't that he didn't want to tell Xavier, (in fact it killed him sometimes), he just wasn't one to bother people with his problems. Besides, Karofsky got himself a new victim every once in a while. All he had to do was show him that the bullying wasn't bothering him and eventually he would get bored and leave Kurt alone.

As Kurt sat down he suppressed a hiss, he just hoped Karofsky would get bored soon enough.

Mr Schuster clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Alright you guys, it has occurred to me that there is not enough team work in this group."

"And yet there never seem to be too many journey songs" Santana muttered.

Mr Schuester ignored her and carried on "So for this week's assignment you guys have to perform songs in….duets!"

"Original" Santana said sarcastically, but Brittany didn't seem to get it.

"I'll say. This is more surprising than the time Lord Tubbington stated eating cat food"

Rachel on the other hand stood up and started clapping excitedly.

"This is absolutely perfect Mr Schu" She turned to face the rest of the Glee club "Of course me and Finn will be working together. Our voices were born to do duets together." She sat down in her seat and started whispering to Finn. Everyone else seemed disinterested.

"Did I forget to mention that the winners receive a free meal at Breadstix for two?" said Mr Schuester.

Now _everyone _was whispering excitedly. It seemed that everyone seemed to split into pairs naturally; Tina and Mike, Finn and Rachel, it even looked like that Mercedes and Santana were forming an alliance.

Blaine turned to Kurt expectantly "Do you wanna….?"

Kurt looked nervously between Xavier and Blaine.

"Go on" Xavier said "you know you want to"

Kurt beamed, mouthed a silent 'thank you' and turned to Blaine excitedly.

Xavier rolled his eyes and got up. "Xavier?" Kurt looked at him quizzically.

"It's my turn to help out at the shop" Xavier replied "Thought I'd get an early start" Kurt frowned, but nodded.

"Then I have to figure out what I'm going to do about this whole 'duets' thing" he said to himself.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine lay on top of Kurt's bed with music sheets spread out around them. They had a week to get their assignment together, and they were both eager to get started. The added bonus of being next to Blaine all the time wasn't so bad either.<p>

"How about Defying Gravity?" Kurt suggested "I could definitely hit that high F"

Blaine shook his head "Too predictable. Besides, it kind of becomes a solo halfway through" a light bulb went off in Blaine's head "How about teenage dream-"

"Blaine Anderson that is the third time you have suggested a Katy Perry song!" Kurt scowled, but the corners of his mouth were turning up in a smile.

"Does that mean Katy Perry's out of the question?"

Kurt shook his head "For that to happen Katy Perry would have had to be _in_ the question in the first place"

Next thing he knew, Blaine was straddling him, pinning his hands over his head.

Kurt blushed; "B-Blaine?"

Blaine didn't notice this or chose to ignore it; "Are you _sure_ Katy Perry's out of the question?"

Kurt looked away "Y-Yes I'm sure"

"Then you must…face my wrath!" Blaine exclaimed as he started tickling Kurt.

"No…Blaine…_stop_…you're gonna make me pee my pants!" Kurt said breathlessly between laughs. Then Blaine decided that Kurt's left side hadn't been tickled enough; he didn't miss the unmistakable hiss of pain that escaped Kurt.

Blaine frowned and slowly pulled up Kurt's shirt on that side. Kurt noticed how his eyes widened and quickly pulled it down. Kurt pushed Blaine off and sat up.

There was silence and then: "Was it the jocks who did this?"

"Blaine it doesn't matter who did it-"

"It _does _matter" he said angrily and it hurts me that you think it doesn't" and then Blaine was holding him close.

Kurt knew it was inappropriate but he blushed anyway. "Um…Blaine?"

But Blaine just held him, and it was then that Kurt realised it was just what he needed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Xavier hadn't meant to eavesdrop. It was just that after pacing for about an hour he needed something else to do while he thought; it wasn't his fault that eaves dropping had the perfect combination of concentration and keeping still for his liking.

Xavier had been pacing for about an hour trying to figure out what to do about this whole duets thing. There was no way he was working with anyone else, not that anyone would work with him anyway. And the one person who would have paired up with him was with someone else.

And that was how he had eventually ended up leaning up against the door of Kurt's basement bedroom, ready to dart into the hidden corner in case the door opened.

It wasn't that he didn't trust Kurt or Blaine for that matter; Kurt could probably fight him off. As the older brother it was Xavier's responsibility to protect Kurt from boys really were only after one thing.

He snapped to attention as the talking continued. Damn, that boy loved Katy Perry, not that Xavier had anything against her. There was about five minutes of laughing when Xavier heard an unmistakable hiss of pain coming from Kurt; it took everything Xavier had not to burst in there himself, instead he listened.

_What did those jocks do now? And why doesn't Kurt want anyone to know?_ There was a long stretch of silence but Xavier could've sworn he heard sniffling. There were the sounds of footsteps approaching the door and Xavier quickly ducked into his corner.

Luckily, Kurt and Blaine passed him without noticing. Even when they were gone Xavier stayed in the corner thinking about what he had heard.

_Kurt wouldn't keep anything from me, would he? _The fact that Blaine had found out first didn't exactly make things better either. Even if Kurt had _told_ Blaine he would have felt a little bit better; if he had told someone, _anyone…_

It made Xavier shudder to think that Kurt was handling this all by himself; did Kurt not trust him anymore?

Xavier stayed in the corner for while just feeling sick. After coming to the conclusion that he couldn't stay there forever, Xavier trudged up the stairs-only to find Kurt at the kitchen island with sheet music spread around him. _Maybe he was just looking for the right opportunity to tell me _Xavier thought to himself.

He sidled up to Kurt and slide silently into the seat next to him. Kurt was too engrossed in what he was doing to notice.

"_So…_" Xavier started, making Kurt jump. He shook his head, as if he was waking up. He hummed in acknowledgement.

There was silence for a while, and then; "You would tell me if there was anything _going on_, right?"

Kurt stiffened _Xavier couldn't know already. Could he?_ But Kurt didn't say anything.

Xavier hadn't missed Kurt's reaction, so he tried again. "You would tell me if there was anything _wrong_ right?"

This time there was no visible reaction. _Kurt's getting better at this whole poker face thing._

So he tried a different approach. He grasped Kurt's hands suddenly and said "Kurt I want you to know that you come to me and tell me anything" Xavier leaned in closer "_Anything_".

Kurt flinched, but kept quiet while Xavier tried in vain to stare him down. Kurt looked away from Xavier but didn't let go of his hands. "I've got homework to do" he whispered.

Xavier nodded and let go of Kurt's hands. As Kurt descended the steps to his bedroom, Xavier called out to him "Remember, anything!"

* * *

><p>After that first time, Xavier had made it his mission to try and get Kurt to tell him what was wrong. He tried everything, from pulling the 'I'm your only twin card' to the 'mom would want you to tell me' card. He'd even gone as far as to try and convey his message to Kurt through song, but to no avail.<p>

Finally, Xavier had had enough, and on Monday afternoon cornered Kurt in his bedroom.

"Alright Kurt" he said standing in front of the door of Kurt's room "I've tried doing this the easy way…now I'm doing this _my _way"

Before Kurt knew what was going on, Xavier was straddling him while tickling him into oblivion.

"Xavier!" he gasped "can't…breath!" Kurt's side didn't hurt as much as it did before, but his hiss of pain was still audible.

Xavier yanked Kurt's shirt up to reveal the still-healing bruise. He rolled off Kurt, and onto Kurt's bed.

Kurt crawled up to him "Xavier?" Kurt heard sniffling coming from his pillow "Xavier?"

"You never tell me _anything_ anymore!" Xavier's was all out sobbing now "One minute you're all love struck over Blaine, and the next you've got bruises all over your body. It's like you don't even trust me!" Xavier turned to Kurt "you don't, do you?"

Kurt was the one who was getting teary eyed now. "Xavier, it's not that at all" He hugged Xavier close to him "I didn't want to bother you. For once I wanted to walk _on my own_"

Xavier laughed mirthlessly "Kurt, there's a difference between walking on your own, and unhealthily keeping everything inside you know"

The brothers sat there in silence, simply embracing each other. Then Kurt asked: "Did Blaine tell you?"

Xavier laughed, and shook his head "nope, over heard your conversation. I just hope the house is empty when you lose the big V-"

Kurt cut him off by whacking him over the head with his pillow, but giggled as he did so. They were cool again.

"So did you find anyone to duet with? Blaine and I finally decided on a song"

Xavier's eyes widened and he face palmed himself; in all his pursuits he had completely forgotten about the Glee assignment. Not only did he not have a song, he didn't have a partner either.

"I don't suppose, you're up for doing another project are you?"

_Pretty, Pretty, Please_

_Don't you ever, ever be,_

_Anything less_

_Less than perfect_

_To me_

Kurt and Blaine bowed at their applause and took their seats. Mr Schuester took his place at the front of the classroom. "Alright you guys, next up we have Xavier and…?"

"Just me" Xavier said, as he graced the stage. Everyone gasped at Xavier costume (all except Kurt of course, he had made it after all). One half of Xavier seemed to be feminine; a golden cream suit with matching shoes, and lipstick on one side of his mouth.

The other side seemed to have more of a masculine tone; a black suit ensemble, complete with a tie and a fake moustache.

Mr Schuester looked around "Where's your partner Xavier?"

But Xavier didn't respond "I shall be singing _La Jazz Hot _from the musical _Victor/Victoria_ which is about embracing both your male and female sides" Xavier nodded to the pianist and began:

_Bout twenty years ago down in New Orleans,_

_A group of fellers found a new kind of music_

_An' they decided to call it…Jazz!_

Xavier was singing a duet by himself, but nobody seemed to notice because they were too busy singing along as well.

_In and play me_

_Le Jazz Hot, baby_

'_Cause I love my Jazz… Hot_

At the end of song Xavier bowed while everyone gave him a standing ovation.

"Well I think we all know who deserves that trip to Breadstix, am I right?" Everyone continued cheering.

When everyone stopped cheering, Santana stood up "While I do think that every _rat_ deserves his day" she shot pointed look at Xavier "that ticket to Breadstix is for _two_"

"Which is why I'm giving this ticket to Breadstix to an actual duet" he said handing the ticket to Kurt. "You two don't come home two late now you hear?"


	8. Chapter 8

******Sorry about the change in tenses, couldn't really decide on which one was better for this chapter .**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Kurt was nervous to say the least. He slid up in the driver's seat of his navigator and peered out the window; _Still no sign of Blaine._ He slid back down in his seat and proceeded to wait again. Kurt sighed as Xavier's words buzzed around in his head as he waited…

"…_And remember never, under _ANY_ circumstances be the first one to get to the restaurant" he looked over Kurt's latest outfit "too much in the friend zone"_

_Kurt sighed "Xavier, this is, what, the seventh, eighth outfit I've tried on? You always seem to find something wrong with what I'm wearing. This one's 'too cute' or that one's 'too desperate'. You even said that one of my outfits was '_too green'; _'too green' Xavier, really?"_

_Xavier shrugged "what can I say; you looked like a modern day leprechaun"_

_Kurt sighed heavily and collapsed on his bed "What's the point? Getting Blaine to notice me is probably as useless as telling you not to eat Cheetos on my bed…"_

_Xavier pushed the bag of cheese snacks away from him and brushed his hands together, getting the cheese dust off "Come 'ere". He took off Kurt's scarf and chucked it across the room. The buttons of Kurt's shirt were buttoned all the way to the top so Xavier undid a few, revealing the pale skin underneath. _

"_Now switch those shoes for your Doc Marten boots…yeah the black ones…now let me do something about that hair…"_

_Kurt kneeled down in front of Xavier and the elder twin proceeded to mess us Kurt's perfectly styled coif. "And…done, take a look in the mirror handsome"_

_Kurt looked in the full length mirror and gasped. The boots matched his dark skinny jeans and accentuated his long legs. The open shirt revealed a small amount of skin which contrasted with the jeans. His hair now had a kind of mussed look about it; not trying too hard, but not completely careless either. Kurt had to admit it was a nice change from what he was used to._

_Xavier came to stand behind him "I call it Sexy-schoolboy-model-sheek…or something"_

_Kurt turned around and gave Xavier a hug "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you Xavier! I won't forget this!"_

_Xavier pulled away and held Kurt at arm's length, looking him over one more time and nodding in approval "Now got get that boy and don't let my artistic talent go to waste…"_

Kurt had ended up coming 20 minutes early to the date and hiding out in his Navigator, waiting for Blaine to show up. He checked his hair in the rear view mirror for the twentieth time that night, just barely touching the mussed up coif that Xavier had made for him.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Blaine's car pulling up, and Blaine getting out. He set the timer on his phone to 10 minutes and waited.

And waited…and waited…and waited. Kurt only made it to about 7 minutes before he eventually gave up and left his car. He entered the restaurant and hid behind a potted plant out of view. He spotted Blaine at their table, checking his watch.

Kurt felt a pair of eyes on him and looked up to see a waitress giving him a weird look.

"I was just...never mind" he mumbled standing up. He brushed himself down one last time, took a deep breath and headed towards their table.

"Hey Blaine" he said

Blaine turned around and sucked in a breath. Kurt looked gorgeous with his open shirt, slim waist and…had his legs always been that long?

"Sorry for being late" Kurt said, sitting opposite Blaine. Blaine didn't respond.

"Have you ordered yet?" again Blaine said nothing

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, resorting to waving his hand in front of Blaine's face. This snapped Blaine out of his reverie, blushing. "I wasn't staring" he mumbled.

Kurt didn't hear this, and interpreted Blaine's silence the wrong way.

"Oh I knew it" he said "You regret coming here don't you?"

Blaine frowned "W-Why would you think that?" Blaine was still recovering from before.

"I can _tell _Blaine" Kurt sighed "You zoned out as soon as I opened my mouth and…when you're having fun you have this sparkle in your eye. Like when you're in glee club, you're eyes seem to take on this kind of golden quality…"

There was silence at the table in light of what Kurt had just said. Blaine because he hadn't even considered that Kurt thought about him in that way and Kurt because his mind had yet to catch up with what his mouth had just said. Then a blush slowly crept up Kurt's cheek and spread down his neck.

"I-I-I, I mean, you know, not that I _noticed_, and it's not that I didn't care or anything, I just…" Kurt slid further down in his seat "I'll just keep quiet now"

Blaine smiled. He loved how Kurt could be so adorably honest sometimes, and couldn't help the slight flutter of butterflies he felt in his stomach.

Kurt got up to leave. "Wait, where are you going?" Blaine asked bewildered.

Kurt turned around "All of a sudden I'm not hungry anymore" and he shrugged his shoulders. He had just embarrassed himself in front of his crush and he just felt like crawling under his bed sheets and crying.

He felt someone grab his arm and he turned around. Blaine opened and closed his mouth a few times before he finally said: "We don't necessarily have to eat you know"

Kurt frowned "But what about the coupon for a dinner for two?"

"We can just give in to Santana" Blaine said, stuffing the coupon in his pocket "Let's just take a walk"

And so they left Breadstix and headed towards the local park. Kurt had to admit it was sort of romantic walking under the lamp lights, just the two of them. They talk about non-sensical things like glee club, the theatre, movies; and the silences aren't even awkward, just comfortable.

Kurt doesn't want to be the one to break the moment, but he doesn't feel comfortable with the idea of leaving his navigator in front of Breadstix.

Blaine seemed to be thinking the same thing too, because before Kurt realised it Blaine was steering them back towards the restaurant.

Blaine walked Kurt to the driver's side of his navigator, and then they kind of stand there waiting for the other to make the first move to say goodbye.

For one magical moment, Kurt actually thinks that Blaine might kiss him; it would be the perfect end to a perfect night.

But then they are brought back to the harsh reality of Lima, Ohio by the honking of a car horn. They both jump, and then burst out laughing.

"I'll see you later" Blaine says wiping his eyes. He gives Kurt one last wave when he's in his car, and then drives off.

Kurt doesn't get into his navigator until he can no longer see Blaine's car in the distance.

* * *

><p>When Kurt gets home, he is surprised to find that it is close to midnight, and that he is starving. He heads to the kitchen expecting it to be empty, but instead finds Xavier eating a bowl of ice-cream at the kitchen island.<p>

"I'll heat up the leftovers" he says

Kurt appreciates that Xavier is going extra slowly, giving him time to think about the night. Xavier slides the plate over to him, and just waits while Kurt eats. When he is finished Xavier takes his plate and washes it in the sink. "I figured you weren't gonna do much eating" he says. He sits back down at the island. "So how was it?"

Kurt is drawing imaginary patterns on the table "…it was magical"

Xavier smiles and shakes his head, knowing he isn't going to get anything else out of him. He places his own bowl in the sink before leaving Kurt alone, with his fantasies.

"Sweet Dreams" he whispers.


End file.
